


O Soldado Perdido

by brmorgan



Series: Feéricos - os Escorregadios [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, escorregadios, fadas, feéricos, quimeras
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: As intermináveis vidas do Mendigo do metrô do Arges - a estação assombrada da Metrópole onde os feéricos habitam.





	1. O Soldado Perdido

Tudo acontece em poucos minutos, como se a decisão tivesse sido feita nesse pequeno intervalo de tempo, tão urgente e apressada que mal sabia se os resultados seriam viáveis. Arrastando sua perna dilacerada por uma bala inimiga, uniforme coberto por lama, suor e sangue, rosto marcado por ferimentos e lágrimas que jamais iriam se curar, o olhar distante e marejado, nas mãos vazias apenas o lenço delicado, bordado com a inicial de seu nome em um verde tão claro que parecia ser transparente. Apesar da aparência doentia, destruída e sem esperanças, o lenço o fazia sorrir.

 

E ao mirar o pedaço de pano de textura fina, ele sorriu mais uma vez, entre o pesar, o desespero e a alegria fugaz que a lembrança trazia ao ver que um pouco de sua antiga vida sobrevivera ao massacre de milhares de almas naquele campo de batalha vazio.

O soldado se arrastou mais alguns metros, sentindo a dor na perna se tornar nada além de um estímulo distante, ali no meio daquele campo vazio, ele se endireitou, face virada para a névoa que cobria os corpos de seus companheiros e inimigos, cobria a vergonha e a insensatez, cobria principalmente suas esperanças de voltar para casa. O Sol não existia naquele pedaço de Inferno na Terra, apenas o frio da manhã que engelerava seus ossos, o pestilento ar úmido dos cadáveres pútridos sendo consumidos pela terra em que pisavam, o vento que assoviava tão alto que era difícil manter uma conversa com qualquer um. Mas afinal de contas: Quem gostaria de conversar em cenário tão deplorável?

 

O lenço em sua mão foi escorregando de seus dedos suados, calosos e machucados, sendo levado pelo pouco vento dali e pousando perto do pé de um alguém que presenciara também o desfecho da batalha. o alguém se abaixa, pega o tecido e estende de volta ao dono, mas o soldado não responde, ele está ocupado demais sentindo todas as dores do mundo, todo o peso do mundo nas costas, todas as saudades que um homem poderia sentir. Saudades de casa. Era isso que o matava mais e mais a cada dia que passava ali naquela batalha estúpida e sem sentido.

O alguém ofertou o lenço novamente, recebeu um grunhido dessa vez. E uma palavra.  
" - Lar..." - o alguém avisou que era perigoso ficar ali fora na friagem da manhãzinha. Avisou também que se não descansasse, a perna ficaria inutilizada. O soldado pouco se importou, estava ocupado em ver além da névoa que cobria o campo de batalha. Ver além das sombras dos corpos, do verde estragado por lama e sangue e pólvora, ver além do horizonte esbranquiçado e fantasmagórico, como um véu aveludado de um cinzento tão agonizante quanto sua nostalgia.

O alguém tocou o ombro do soldado e tentou conversar com ele, como um velho amigo que consola o outro sem saber direito o que dizer. Poucas palavras enroladas, uma das mãos no ombro do soldado absorto na névoa e a outra ofertando novamente o lenço delicado que pertencia ao outro.  
" - Não poderei mais voltar..." - o murmúrio é quase inaudível por conta do vento barulhento, mas a voz rouca que o carrega faz o alguém tremer os joelhos inconscientemente. E a afirmação é repetida diversas vezes, como um mantra agourento de dias piores que aqueles que tiveram, a névoa estaciona de forma bizarra sobre os corpos e quase nada além do campo de batalha pode ser visto acima do chão.

A morte tem formas estranhas de esconder sua sinceridade.

O mantra continua nos lábios do soldado ferido, a mão que estava em seu ombro puxa o uniforme para colocar um pouco de juízo no que seria o pior inimigo de qualquer guerreiro valoroso: Sua própria mente. O abraço que se segue não consola, mas sim diz adeus. O alguém se coloca na defensiva, falando muitas palavras mais enroladas ainda que antes, reafirmando tudo aquilo que pode atrapalhar ou adiar o que o soldado perdido transparece no olhar perdido, vago e ferido.

O abraço antes amigável se torna brutal, alguns empurrões, troca de tapas e puxões são dados, o soldado não para de repetir o mantra, o alguém grita em seu rosto que o Lar está próximo e sim ele voltará em breve, o próximo golpe atinge o alguém no estômago, retirando seu ar por poucos segundos daqueles longos minutos de uma decisão tão rápida. Junto com seu fôlego, vai sua arma tão segura no coldre de sua cintura, recém-carregada para eventual ataque (Se houvesse mais alguém vivo naquele campo amaldiçoado).

Antes que pudesse gritar ou negar a Realidade, ouve-se o mantra sendo abafado por um cano apontado para os próprios lábios, o clique, o segundo interminável, e o estampido crepitante. O soldado perdido parece ainda estar naquele mundo, a arma de cano grosso escorregando de seus lábios, os olhos girando nas órbitas e fechando imediatamente ao cair ao chão, boca aberta mostrando o tamanho do buraco da bala atravessada no crânio, joelhos falhando pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência, o corpo desanimado tombando em combate da forma mais vergonhosa possível para um guerreiro morrer.

O campo manchado do sangue fresco e quente de um soldado que achava que estava perdido por não poder voltar para casa. Alguém como o alguém que também sentia a mesma sensação todo santo dia ao acordar naquele maldito lugar. Saudades de casa, essa sempre seria a pior saudade que alguém poderia sentir. O mantra recitado pelo companheiro de batalha agora estava em sua cabeça, martelando seus ouvidos como uma maldição rogada, envenenando suas idéias e fazendo seus olhos turvarem diante da Realidade daquele mundo. O soldado se fora, agora só restava a casca.

Como iria dar a notícia?

Agarrou-se ao companheiro em uma tentativa de trazê-lo de volta, mesmo após presenciar o suicídio desesperado. Abraçou-o como um irmão - pois seus laços eram tão eternos quanto a linhagem de sangue - chorou-o como um filho - pois há muito sabia que há forças maiores que apenas a amizade e a gratidão - para finalmente sacudi-lo como um criminoso pelo seu crime hediondo, sua falha crítica, sua terrível decisão.

Para quem iria dar a notícia?

O lenço esquecido ali no chão, banhado em carmim. Tão delicado que absorveu simples gotas como se fosse embebido diretamente na ferida. O corpo, o lenço e a névoa. Logo não veria nada naquela manhã nefasta se não se apressasse.

A quem iria dar a notícia?

A resposta estava ali no lenço, a inicial do nome do soldado perdido era a mesma que a de sua amada. Em longas noites de vigília, trêmulas madrugadas de boemia, o soldado perdido sempre citava o bom nome da donzela que arrebatara seu coração por completo. A bela donzela que o fazia suspirar nas horas antes do pôr-do-sol, a bela donzela que o fazia cantarolar enquanto recarregava e limpava as armas, a bela donzela que dera o lenço bordado era para quem deveria dar a nota de falecimento.

Soltando o corpo do soldado perdido, o alguém o deixou ali, deitado como se estivesse dormindo. Aconchegado pelo gramado ainda fértil daquele lugar, ajeitou seu uniforme, dobrou bem o casaco onde era mais elegante, tomou cuidado com a perna ferida e verificou sua homenagem funesta. Ele parecia mais tranquilo, em paz, calmo. Parecia, apenas isso.

[...]

O lenço foi recebido, as lágrimas foram veladas e cuidadosamente escondidas, a mão que segurou a sua lhe pareceu familiar - já que o soldado perdido descrevera tantas vezes - a voz que disse as próximas palavras também lhe pareceram estranhamente familiares.  
" - Eu ficarei bem, muito obrigada." - e apenas isso. A donzela tão bela levantou-se da cadeira em que amparara sua queda ao receber a notícia forjada da morte gloriosa do soldado perdido em um campo de batalha de vorazes inimigos (Pura ilusão), como ele lutara até o fim para manter a honra do país, como ele segurara o lenço até o último momento de sua vida, como seu último suspiro foi o belo nome da bela donzela. Mentiras, apenas isso.

Quem viveria com as mentiras seria a bela dama que segurara sua mão uma única vez. Uma mão pequena demais para se ver uma guerra entre os homens, a mão de uma criança que considerava o soldado perdido como um herói. A mesma criança ao soltar a mão da viúva sentiu pela primeira vez em seus poucos anos de vida que o Amor era perigoso e mortal. Prometeu a si mesma que viveria com a verdade daquela manhã nevoenta, e aguentaria a viver com a verdade, apenas não suportaria sofrer do mesmo mal que levou o soldado perdido a ruína.

Ali a criança se tornou adulta e seu coração inocente se fechou para o Amor.

A bela dama observava o lenço manchado de sangue, e ela sorria. Assim como o soldado perdido antes de cometer o crime. Ela sorria e isso parecia ser a coisa mais certa que a criança fizera.

Parecia, apenas isso.


	2. Nomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Às vezes nomes não fazem diferença na vida das pessoas.
> 
> Mendigo do Arges (Aqui chamado de Walter) e Rainha Nula dos Feéricos (Aqui como Monique Gauthier)

Estranho era essa, a criatura humana.

Sentiam pena de si mesmos o tempo todo e quando pecavam à mostra dos outros, precisavam de permissão para conseguir atravessar a humilhação. Indivíduos de todos os tipos de pensamento, conceitos e credos, às vezes lembravam que existiam coisas além deles mesmos e o visitavam na estação.

Os poucos hóspedes de grande risco.

 

A consciência pesada era o que levava a maioria, admitiam erros, penas, castigos e crimes, alguns apenas chegavam, soltavam do vagão, viam que ele estava ali sentado esperando por algo que nunca ia vir e ao lado dele choravam. Muitos choravam. Okay, certo, todos choravam. Até aqueles que achavam que arranjar confusão com um mendigo bêbado sentado em uma estação de metrô abandonada e fora da Realidade deles.

Alguns deram boas lições sobre a modernidade que ele perdia lá fora, outros mostravam o quanto a Humanidade não avançara nem um centímetro em quase 6 mil anos de existência racional. Muitas vezes ele pensava se era bom sair dali e encarar sua pena capital, mas ao ver aqueles poucos hóspedes ele tinha certeza que o ser humano era podre por dentro, uma casca vazia de puro caos de sentimentos, reações químicas e sem essência alguma para a posteridade, como ele era para aquele mundinho escondido ali. E a sombra concordava, dizendo que seu lugar era ali, na escuridão do metrô do Arges, contando os ladrilhos coloridos que ele tanto odiava o padrão.

Em uma das vezes era a menina que sabia o caminho entre os Mundos.  
Ela chegava, soltava do trem, tagarelava por minutos, ou pedia informações de forma urgente, nunca negara ajuda a ela, parte do que ele era agora era por graças a ela. Mas às vezes ela chegava tão vazia quanto ele, em um silêncio tão aterrador que o fazia beber mais goles que o devido, então ela sentava ao seu lado e ficava imóvel, encarando a escuridão. 

Uma dessas visitas inesperadas nem foi em seu covil, mas dentro do vagão. Sentado em sua cadeira de costume, esparramado pela sonolência forte, engasgado de whisky até a garganta, sem forças para levantar um dedo, ele recebia passageiros que tentavam conversar com ele. Seu grunhido era a resposta principal, mas apenas uma única vez ele respondeu diretamente para um daqueles humanos imundos de alma que passavam por ele.

======  
Foi em alguma manhã cinzenta de domingo (Ele sabia porque era o dia em que os vagões ficavam silenciosos) em que uma jovem mulher, bonita em sua compleição, média estatura, cabelos louro palha, grandes olhos azuis e mãos nervosas ofereciam dois potes grandes de comida suculenta dentro de uma sacola. Havia mais coisas dentro da sacola, mas ele não se deu o trabalho de saber o que era, pois como a atendeu, assim ficou: esparramado no banco de sempre, olhando a janela do vagão passar pelas luzes modernas do subterrâneo e iluminar seus olhos esverdeados de vez em quando.

Ela falava sobre algo de alguma igreja, sentia pelo gesticular e o discurso que não era a católica romana que estava tão acostumado - alguns ali gostavam de pregar a palavra de um deus onipotente que nem ele lembrava que existia, e isso o enjoava de tal maneira que seus pensamentos tomavam forma no vagão e expulsavam a pessoa insolente com um grande solavanco na máquina - mas para essa jovenzinha, deixou falar por um tempo até dar o primeiro grunhido, e pela primeira em sua vida como vigilante do Arges não foi um grunhido de hostilidade.

A jovem sentou-se ao seu lado, sem se importar se ele tinha um cheiro desagradável de suor, sujeira e bebida alcoólica fortíssima, se estava molhado pela chuva da madrugada, a garrafa de whisky dentro de uma sacolinha bem segura junto ao seu corpo, sentou-se, colocou a sacola com a comida e outras coisas perto dele e ficou em silêncio esperando a próxima estação.

Ela não deu adeus e foi embora como de costume. Era uma hóspede então.

\- Sei que você não costuma conversar muito… - ela começou com a voz baixa, mirando concentrada na linha a sua frente - Talvez nem esteja muito interessado no que vou falar… - e deixando um sorriso tomar seu semblante preocupado, ela murmurava sua confissão: - E-estou grávida, sabe…? - a primeira frase saiu como um alívio, lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelos seus olhos tão expressivos. - De novo. Não é nosso primeiro, houve algumas tentativas, nunca davam certo… E… Eu quero que dê certo… Quero ir até o fim, quero ver meu bebê nascer… E os médicos, eles podem ser tão odiosos às vezes! - ela exclamou em voz baixa, virando o rosto para o encarar. - Eles falam coisas tão ilógicas! E sabem como destruir um sonho em poucos momentos lendo uma folha de papel e dói… - ela disse direcionando a mão cerrada em punho perto do coração - Eu quero o meu bebê…  
\- Médicos são estúpidos… - ele opinou com a voz embargada de álcool e garganta dolorida.  
\- São sim! D-disseram que o meu menino… - segurando o ventre em um gesto protetor - Meu menino não ia completar o 7º mês… Quem são eles pra me dizerem que ele não vai conseguir?! - o mendigo virou-se um pouco em seu desconforto e olhou para o ventre avantajado da mulher, não percebera que ela estava grávida. Admoestou-se em silêncio por perder esses detalhes. - Quem são eles para dizerem que ele não é um guerreiro? Que vai ganhar essa batalha?  
\- Como sabe que é menino?  
\- Vi no ultrasom semana passada, estávamos curiosos. - ela respondeu com um pouco mais de vivacidade mesmo em uma torrente de lágrimas. O mendigo se endireitou na cadeira, colocou sua garrafa entre as pernas para não deixar o conteúdo cair no sacolejar do trem e tirou uma das mãos trêmulas do bolso do casaco maltrapilho e cheio de remendos, aproximou a mão do ventre da mulher e esperou que ela o desse permissão com uma troca de olhares. - O que está fazendo?  
\- Vendo se é mesmo um menino. - ele respondeu apenas, os olhos miúdos piscando várias vezes por não acostumar com as luzes, a jovem franziu a testa com estranhamento e medo, mas viu que a mão não iria encostar em sua pele, apenas ficar um pouco perto do ventre, como se quisesse captar alguma coisa.

O mendigo ficou ali por alguns minutos, olhos fechados, fungando várias vezes, pigarreando, mão inerte no ar, pairando sob o ventre da grávida e mexendo com os lábios de vez em quando. A mulher o olhava atenta, precavida caso ele tentasse qualquer coisa pervertida, percebera que a mão que estava a poucos centímetros de sua barriga gerando vida tinha um anel prateado de pedra única roxa encravada no metal, o único dedo que não parecia tremer em uma mão suja, machucada, atrofiada nos dedos mindinho e anular e nodosa por toda a parte das costas segurava a jóia, como uma lembrança dos dias de abundância do morador de rua.  
\- Ela é difícil de ler… - ele disse roucamente mudando a posição da mão para o lado do ventre da grávida. - Os pensamentos estão muito difusos pra uma criança como ela…  
\- É um garoto, vimos no ultrasom…! - protestou a futura mãe.  
\- Ela é uma garota de lindos cabelos como as da avó e será saudável como uma guerreira, isso pode apostar.  
\- Você é um homem peculiar. - a jovem mãe indagou.  
\- Minha esposa falava que eu era maluco. - ele respondeu automaticamente. E com outro olhar pediu permissão para tocar onde a mão estava pairando, a mulher não sentiu nenhuma maldade vinda dele, mesmo que fosse um mendigo sujo e de sanidade questionável. Ele tocou a mão com o anel no ventre da jovem e ficou ali por alguns segundos olhando bem para ela. A jovem não aguentou o olhar dele e baixou os olhos para sua barriga. - Ela será uma menina com muitos talentos, mãos delicadas, pernas firmes, irá aguentar muito em seus ombros, mas será a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se tiver o apoio de quem a ama.  
\- Você só disse isso para me deixar mais tranquila…?  
\- Não, para você parar de reclamar. Gerar uma vida é uma dádiva dos deuses e você está perdendo o melhor disso choramingando com um mendigo…  
\- Você é um homem rude, sabia? - o mendigo deu de ombros e voltou a sua posição anterior.  
\- Apenas prestaria atenção na data, ela vai chegar antes do previsto. - fechando os olhos e pigarreando no grunhido para que ninguém o incomodasse.  
\- Qual é seu nome…? - ela perguntou receosa.  
\- Meu nome não interessa se não vai fazer grande diferença na sua vida, Mirela. - A jovem futura mãe se levantou devagar, equilibrando-se com firmeza nas barras do metrô e o olhou.  
\- Interessa sim. Estou tirando comida da minha mesa e te dando de comer. - o mendigo olhou para a sacola e estalou a língua de forma desinteressada.  
\- Caridade por consciência pesada não me alimenta mais…  
\- Você realmente é um… rude… - a pausa entre as palavras foi para ela se encaminhar para a porta de saída do vagão e dar uma última olhada nele. - Deixei algumas coisas aí dentro também, faça como quiser, que a paz de Cristo esteja contigo, irmão… - ele grunhiu grosseiramente e voltou a fechar os olhos.  
\- Não sou teu irmão, mulher… - ele murmurou para sua garrafa e tomou um longo gole - Não sou nada de ninguém…  
\- Meu nome é Mirela Gauthier, seu mau educado. - ele não respondeu nada, o vagão foi diminuindo a velocidade para chegar a estação do bairro central do distrito de Bayonne. Ela deu um passo para frente com cuidado, e ouviu ele exclamar com uma tosse seca.  
\- Liam, o Terceiro! - e o vagão fechou as portas para ir para outro destino.

A mãe de Monique Gauthier agora estava ali, na sala de estar, observando o quanto 17 anos se passara desde aquele encontro no metrô. O homem tão tímido e arredio ao lado de sua filha vivaz e empolgada em introduzir o “namorado” para seu irmãozinho mais novo a encarava do mesmo jeito que anos atrás, debaixo de um rosto que não era dele, vestido com roupas de cárcere e rudeza no falar.  
O pai de Mona não gostou nem um pouco do rapaz, apertou sua mão, o encheu de perguntas desconcertantes, ele sabia mentir bem, sabia como dissimular bem, sabia ler as emoções do pai exaltado muito bem, mas saberia ele que ao sair daquele vagão e ir para casa se aninhar nos braços de seu jovem esposo policial de Bayonne, ela receberia a notícia que a ultrasonografia estava errada? Sabia ele desde antes que Mirela entraria naquele vagão?

A jovem Mirela acreditava em milagres, acreditava que Deus colocava as pessoas no caminho das outras como forma de aprendizado, amor e compaixão. A Mirela de agora, mirando o semblante tão diferente do homem que predisse que sua filha teria os cabelos ruivos da avó, mãos delicadas e pernas firmes, acreditava em Destino, algo superior a qualquer Mistério Divino. Sorriu gentilmente para ele quando Mona o apresentou:  
\- Mãe, esse é o Walter… Ele é meu namorado. - e a firmeza das palavras de sua filha era tão convincente! Saberia Mona que ele estava mentindo? O que uma mãe poderia fazer em uma hora dessas? Afastar o lobo de perto de sua cria?  
\- Muito prazer, Madame Gauthier… - ele disse com a mesma voz de antes, só mais atenuada. Ele não cheirava mal, não exalava exclusão, a mão que pegou a sua com cuidado estava limpa, de unhas bem feitas, dedos saudáveis, o anel prateado com a pedra roxa.  
\- Chame-me de Mirela, rapaz. - ela disse calmamente. Ele não envelhecera. 17 anos atrás ele continuava com a mesma forma, o mesmo rosto. Ele deu um piscadinha gentil para a mãe de Mona e beijou a mão que pegara. O pai, tão ciumento e zeloso, já vinha por trás e interrogava sobre o emprego do homem misterioso, quanto recebia, onde trabalhava, com quem se associava. Ele respondia calmamente, seguro de si, olhando para Mona de tempos em tempos, segurando sua mão com os dedos entrelaçados, apertando de leve, sorrindo para ela, fazendo careta de admiração para Christopher que mostrava seus desenhos de barcos e piratas entre uma pergunta cáustica e outra.

O jantar fora tenso, a conversa se resumira a seu marido ditando as regras da casa - e ameaçando por tabela o rapaz misterioso que se ele fizesse algo diferente do esperado, levaria uma bala entre os olhos - a mãe estava surpreendentemente calma. Calma por saber de parte da verdade, aquele homem misterioso era o mendigo de anos atrás, alguém que ela ajudara por acaso porque se sentia com a consciência pesada por não fazer caridade aos pobres. A gravidez de Monique trouxera tantas reviravoltas de emoções e dilemas morais, que o único alívio era distribuir comida aos necessitados.  
\- Esperem um pouquinho que só vou trocar de blusa… - Mona disse vermelhinha, envergonhada por derrubar o molho de salada na camiseta por comer como uma esfomeada. Sua menina estava emagrecendo, será que não estava se alimentando bem? Será que aquele homem ali não cuidava bem dela? Mas seu bebê parecia tão feliz, tão serena, tão… completa. Algo emanava dela quando olhava para o tal Walter, pareciam feitos um para o outro.  
\- Quem mandou ser desastrada, mana? Hahahahahahaha - ralhou Christopher aproveitando a visita para contar vantagem. - Cê não se importa da mana ser toda atrapalhada, não?  
\- Ela não é tão desastrada assim, rapaz… - desconversou Walter analisando dois desenhos do filho mais novo de Mirela e Phillipe Gauthier. - Ela só estava feliz de comer a comida da mãe de novo… - e olhando para Mirella - Ela só sabia falar disso a semana toda da viagem…  
\- A Mona tem alguns probleminhas, rapazinho. - alertou o pai gravemente, mas ao abrir a boca para continuar, Walter balançou a cabeça.  
\- Nós todos temos, Monsieur Gauthier. - a cara do delegado de Bayonne foi se tornando escarlate, a mãe já sabendo da eminente explosão de cólera do marido, pegou a mão do homem misterioso e o levou para a cozinha.   
\- Phillipe, sirva um pouco de whisky para nós? Com esse inverno, é a melhor forma de se esquentar antes de dormir. - antes do marido poder protestar ela adicionou - E um pouco daquele chocolate que Mona gosta tanto? Está ali no armárinho.  
\- Obaaaaaa! Chocolate!! - exclamou Christopher.  
\- E você, meu jovem rapaz… Irá me ajudar com a cozinha. Preciso de braços fortes para tanta louça… - Walter a seguiu intrigado, mas sorriu largamente quando viu que Mona desceu as escadas de blusa nova e um cheirinho de morango mais perceptível por todos na sala. Ela passou por ele, o rodeou por um tempo e roubou um selinho sonoro para então ir a sala ajudar o pai não derrubar a bebida no tapete.  
\- Hmmmmm, chocolate!! - ela exclamou quase no mesmo tom de Christopher.  
\- Walter…  
\- Sim, madame… - ele respondeu arregaçando as mangas da blusa social e preparando a esponja e o sabão líquido para lavar as louças, separou as mais pesadas (panelas, vasilhames e potes) de um lado e os mais delicados juntou cuidadosamente no outro lado da pia de mármore.  
\- Liam, o Terceiro? - o sorriso educado de Walter morreu um pouco, concentrado na água que corria na pia.  
\- É uma longa história.  
\- Estou vendo que é. 17 anos. - a mãe cruzou os braços querendo uma explicação, ele suspirou exausto.  
\- Não quero que a senhora pense que estou…  
\- Você está.  
\- É complicado.  
\- Dê-me uma razão para não ir ao meu marido, dizer quem você realmente é e te ver sendo expulso daqui a tiros?  
\- A senhora realmente acha que ele acreditaria? - a pergunta pegou a mãe de surpresa. Os olhos esverdeados que eram pálidos pela embriaguez de 17 anos atrás agora refletiam qualquer luz que alcançavam eles.  
\- Quem é você?  
\- A senhora se importa com isso mesmo? - Mirela pensou um pouco e mais um pouco, a água corria e a louça era lavada com maestria e de uma forma quase… metódica.  
\- Se você machucar a minha filha, eu juro que…  
\- Eu não sou aquele moleque da casa ao lado. - ele disse com certa rudeza que ela conhecia. - Não sou nenhum desses aí que fingem sentir alguma coisa por alguém para contar vantagem.  
\- Então quem é você, Liam, o Terceiro?  
\- Alguém que a senhora não vai confiar por eu ser eu…  
\- Então creio que falarei ao meu marido sobre sua vida desonrosa… - ela saiu de perto dele e foi para a sala, não antes de sentir a mão gelada dele em seu braço.  
\- Monique me salvou de um lugar mais escuro que a própria Escuridão, ela me trouxe luz quando eu achava que todas haviam se encerrado pra mim. Eu era aquele bicho asqueroso que você viu e ela me limpou de toda a sujeira que estava aqui, ela me fez ver que há esperança para tudo.  
\- Pela última vez: quem é você?  
\- Meu nome não interessa se não vai fazer grande diferença na sua vida, Mirela. - ele repetiu a frase de 17 anos atrás, como um fantasma.  
\- Fará sim. Está olhando aquela menina ali? Ela é minha filha, meu fruto, meu bebê! - ela exclamou baixinho, relembrando do dia em que o abordou no metrô com a mesma angústia. - Tudo que ela preza nesse mundo é Amor e se você destruir isso…  
\- Eu a amo, madame, Monique é o meu coração.

Mirela o olhou, nunca vira nenhum homem se expressar daquela forma sobre um amor. Christopher gritou na sala, pulando pelo sofá e indo para a cozinha com o pacote de chocolate balançando na mão.  
\- Demorou, perdeu!! Hahahahahahaha!  
\- Chris, volta aqui!!!!!!! - Mona resmungava com um pouco de chocolate na boca, mas querendo mais. O pai dela bebia a segunda dose e se sentava perto do fogo da lareira, pensativo. - Manhê, ele pegou meu chocolate! - disse Mona manhosa, isso fez que a expressão corporal de Walter mudasse completamente, de uma posição defensiva e desesperada para um bobo apaixonado.  
\- Chris, o que eu falei sobre pular no sofá?  
\- Que não pode, mãe… - o menino respondeu cabisbaixo tendo o chocolate confiscado de sua mão, tirando um pedacinho para Mona e depois guardando no armarinho sob o protesto dos dois.  
\- Então trate de arrumar a bagunça que fez pulando ali. - apontando para o sofá amassado e com a manta protetora toda fora do lugar. O menininho foi para a sala arrumar a sua bagunça e depois começou a perguntar coisas para o pai sobre fogueiras e feriados - Mona, não exagere no chocolate e ajude o rapaz a secar o restante da louça. - disse com muita autoridade - E eu vou ver o que seu pai está bufando lá na sala. - virou-se para Walter e o fulminou com um olhar severo. - Se eu ouvir alguma coisa fora do comum, você está de castigo, mocinha.  
\- Mas mãe…! Eu não fiz nada!! - revoltou-se Mona injustiçada, Walter baixou a cabeça em sinal de trégua, sabia que ali no lar dos Gauthier era a mãe de Mona que ditava a harmonia.  
\- Estou de olho em vocês… - Walter bateu continência, Mona fez biquinho de entendimento para a mãe, mas escorregou a mão por dentro da blusa social do futuro marido e o arranhou as costas.  
\- Abre a boquinha.  
\- O quê?  
\- Abre essa boca logo. - Walter obedeceu sem saber e sentiu os dedos de Mona colocando um pedaço do chocolate em sua boca, a olhou com carinho e viu que ela passava a ponta dos dedos, marcando a cicatriz redonda debaixo de seu lábio inferior.  
\- É um gostoso chocolate… - ele disse mastigando bem o doce e sentindo o paladar apurar com as sensações aguçadas que possuía.  
\- Quero te beijar muito, você não tem noção… - ele riu-se com a boca fechada, ainda mastigando o doce e roçou a ponta de seu nariz nos cabelos dela.

\- Não confio nesse sujeito.  
\- Ele a ama.  
\- Isso não é resposta pras minhas perguntas.  
\- E você me amava há 20 anos atrás quando foi me tirar da casa de meus avós…  
\- Aqueles tempos eram diferentes...  
\- Creio que o tempo não passa e nada muda, meu querido Lipe…  
\- Jardineiro, sei… - o pai grunhiu, tomando mais do whisky, mas Mirela tirou o copo da mão dele e o beijou no rosto com certa intenção. - Não vai me convencer a gostar desse sujeito… Ele não me inspira nem um pouquinho de confiança…  
\- Eu sei… - e abraçou o marido de lado, encostando o rosto no ombro largo dele, seu olhar se voltou para a cozinha, onde Mona e Walter estavam abraçados, em uma valsa lenta, tão próximos um do outro em um abraço, falando algo que ninguém mais escutava. O modo como Mona encostava a cabeça no ombro do rapaz misterioso era da mesma forma que Mirela se sentia confortável e segura com seu Phillipe. Tudo fazia sentido agora: era o Amor.  
\- Mãe, terminei, tá bom? - perguntou Christopher puxando a blusa da mãe. Mirela inspecionou o sofá a procura de algum desleixo do filho e o beijou na testa.  
\- Sim, sim, querido… Agora está tudo certo… Está tudo certo…


	3. Zoo Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negociações são feitas no vagão do Metrô do Arges.
> 
> Trilha sonora pra esse capítulo:  
> Zoo Station do U2.

[vagão de metrô no meio da madrugada em algum local subterrâneo da Metrópole]

A marca de fuligem minúscula espirrada na janela fechada em um dia de calor na estação de trem da Metrópole enfeitava um dos vagões. Passageiros da madrugada que iam para lugar algum, entretidos em seus silêncios, vigilantes de seus próximos. Um grupinho mais afoito escancarou a porta de comunicação com outro vagão, rindo, falando alto e vivendo a juventude como deveriam.

Um velho levantou o olhar turvo de uma doença ocular avançada, o jovem executivo de terno, gravata e sapatos não mais engrachados, bufou impaciente, o vigilante de salário miserável em um gesto impulsivo de sua profissão, fechou os punhos com vigorosidade para mostrar um pouco sua autoridade no vagão do silêncio.

No começo do vagão havia uma figura esparramada na cadeira de plástico desconfortável, em sono profundo, ressonando baixinho, quase soltando uma melodia com os pequenos silvos que produzia entre os dentes tortos da frente da boca aberta. Algumas cadeiras atrás dela havia o residente permanente daquele metrô: um mendigo como todos os outros, história escondida atrás de espessa barba desalinhada, rosto sujo e roupas maltratadas pelo tempo, poeira e noites mal dormidas. Ele carregava bem perto do peito uma sacolinha cobrindo um saco de papel com uma garrafa visivelmente de bebida alcoolica dentro. Estava em outro mundo, olhando pela janela e às vezes tonteando em um sono embriagado. O barulho do grupinho não perturbou a figura de jovialidade aproximada dos outros, mas fez o vigilante chiar um xingamento pela perturbação.

O grupinho continuou discutindo animadamente a última confusão que aprontaram em um barzinho na parte boêmia da Metrópole, como foram bem sucedidos em vencer uma argumentação desnecessária com outro grupinho igualmente jovem, barulhento e vivaz. Um deles se vangloriou por ter a velocidade apropriada de quebrar uma garrafa de cerveja em um oponente e como isso renderia uma lição para os "arruaceiros".

O de terno bufou e soltou uma reprimenda para si mesmo sobre nunca mais fazer hora extra e pegar aquele trem, o vigilante continuava vigilante, o mendigo cerrou os olhos e voltou ao seu sono passivel de álcool e substâncias ilícitas, a jovenzinha no canto balbuciou algo em seu sono pesado e ruminou como uma pessoa velha, umedecendo seus lábios e voltando a roncar alheia a tudo.

A discussão dos jovens foi ficando alta, com uma disputa interna sobre quem havia sido o mais valente e quem iria bater em quem no próximo embate. As vozes altas se tornaram palavrões, para gritos de provocação, logo uma briga se montava no vagão, tendo o grupo de jovens afoitos pela intensidade da reunião se separado em aqueles que se estapeariam e os espectadores.

O vigilante ousou se aproximar do grupo, mas o pé do mendigo encostou de leve em sua canela e um resmungo o alertou sobre a imprudência. Os rapazes perceberam na quase intromissão e divididos entre se baterem ou espancariam um desconhecido, escolheram o mais costumeiro.

As palavras de provocação se viraram para o vigilante, meia idade, cansado do trabalho entediante, nervos à flor da pele por estar sempre com aquele cassetete no cinto, o clima se tornou tão hostil que o de terno se afastou para o lado oposto, evitando passar pelo mendigo. Mas passou pela figurinha sonolenta que disse em alto e bom som:  
\- Se não sabe brincar, não desce pro play...

O vigilante mais do que tenso suspirou de alívio ao ver que atenção do grupinho fora pra jovem. Não só a atenção como as intenções de degradação. Um deles (Aquele que havia quebrado a garrafa no rosto de outrém horas atrás) estalou os dedos e a cutucou com o pé protegido por um coturno pesado e sujo.  
\- Que cê falou aí, pirralha? Tá tirando uma com a nossa cara é? - a mocinha se endireitou no banco de plástico duro, se espreguiçou levemente e agitou a cabeça como se quisesse acordar rapidamente.  
\- Não era cocê não, mizifio… - ela respondeu rouca e bocejante. - Era com o Zé Mané ali atrás docê… - o grupinho olhou pra trás e não viu ninguém além do engravatado e o vigilante, os dois encarando com temor o que pudesse ocorrer.  
\- Cê fala engraçado, pirralha… - disse um outro do grupinho, o que parecia ser o chefe se sentou ao lado da garota e se insinuou rapidamente jogando um dos braços em volta dos ombros dela. O mendigo ali perto grunhiu algo em uma lingua diferente. - Quer dar uns rolés aí com a gente? Posso te mostrar a cidade… - a menina retirou o braço intruso em seus ombros com certo asco e colocou de volta na posição original, com o rosto coberto por maquiagem pesada e olhos sonolentos, ela sorriu amarelo e chiou:  
\- É, já conheço essa cidade como a palma de minha mão… - e ficando bastante tensa no lugar por ter outro rapaz sentando na cadeira oposta e a cercando como predador, ela se ajeitou mais no lugar e riu um pouco. - Então gente… Cês vão descer em qual estação mesmo?  
\- Ela tem um cheirinho muito bom, rapá… - comentou o da cadeira contrária fungando o pescoço da garota, ela se encolheu com uma careta.  
\- Cara, não, simplesmente não, okay? - ela esganiçou tremendo pela intrusão, o grupinho riu, quase se amontoando em volta da cadeira ali para omitir qualquer movimento dos que estavam sentados ao lado da garota recém-acordada.  
\- Cê é de menor é? - disse o que tentara colocar o braço em volta dela.  
\- Adoro novinha… - comentou outro.  
\- Q-qual estação que cês vão sair? Hein? - ela perguntou firmemente vendo que o avanço do que dissera sobre seu cheiro estava escapando de seus limites. - Cara não faz isso, não…  
\- Por que? Cê é mulher de respeito, é? - o grupo riu alto, o “líder” ousou deslizar a mão por debaixo da saia de couro dela. A mão gelada fez contato com a meia-calça arrastão que ela usava e um reflexo involuntário de empurrar o grandalhão para longe do alcance. Ela tentou levantar, mas o grupinho se juntou em volta. O vigilante gritou um pouco afastado:  
\- Que cês tão fazendo aí, moleques? Deixa a guria em paz!  
\- Vai se ferrar, vovô! - gritou um de volta já apontando o dedo no rosto do trabalhador noturno. O engravatado se encolheu todo onde estava, o mendigo acordou em torpor, olhando para os lados e dando um longo gole em sua bebida.  
\- Sério, cara, qual estação vocês vão…? - a garota perguntou, quase suplicando para o “líder”, este não entendeu a preocupação e se inclinou para beijar a garota a força, mas teve seu corpo içado para o outro lado do vagão com força descomunal, pernas sendo puxadas por garras invisíveis, som de muitos ossos esmigalhados e seu rosto sendo marcado devagar em cortes profundos feitos por sabe-se lá o quê. O urro de dor do líder provocou pânico geral no grupinho, que tentava identificar quem era o agressor.  
\- Mas que porra é essa??? - gritou um do grupinho já tirando canivete do bolso, outros o seguiram com facas e um até tinha uma pequena pistola de bolso engatilhada. O grito que se seguiu silenciou a todos, a intensidade das luzes do vagão aumentou insuportavelmente, para depois entrarem em um túnel de completa escuridão. Ninguém conseguia enxergar direito com aquela confusão de sentidos.  
\- Puta que caralho!!! - gritou outro. O vigilante se grudou no extintor de incêncio vazio do vagão e começou a rezar suas preces da igreja em que frequentava todo domingo, o engravatado urinou nas calças para depois se ajoelhar em profunda catatonia. O mendigo arrotou brevemente e bebeu mais um pouco para então levantar quando o vagão voltou a ficar iluminado.  
\- É… Visitas…? - resmungou ele para a garota tentando abrir a porta com o mecanismo de emergência. Sua voz era tão rouca, grave e arrastada que não dava para compreender de imediato, ele se espreguiçou, deixando um pouco da bebida cair ao chão. Xingou algo em lingua estrangeira e verificou o quanto sobrava na garrafa.  
\- Ajuda aqui, seus lazarentos! - ela sibilou empurrando o mecanismo com força. O grupo ao ver que seu “líder” havia desaparecido (mas deixado seus restos mortais espalhados pelo vagão), logo se prontificou a ajudá-la, todos empurrando a porta de correr ou a chutando para poderem sair o mais rápido dali. - Quando alguém perguntar qual estação vocês vão saltar aqui nesse trem, vocês respondem: “O próximo!” carambolas!! Não sou babá de marmajo, poxa vida!! - A estação veio e junto as luzes falhas do terminal, três mulheres vestidas de preto esperavam o trem parar. O engravatado se atirou na turma de rapazes não mais audaciosos e quando a porta finalmente abriu, todos se engalfinharam para saírem o mais rápido possível. O vigilante continuou ali, olhos fechados, rezando para virgem Maria, sua santa de Fé.

O mendigo deu uma boa olhada no senhor de idade e encostou com a garrafa de bebida no ombro dele, o vigilante pulou no lugar.  
\- Guarda as bençãos para o dia certo, meu caro… - e com uma piscadela por debaixo de sujeira, poeira e anos sem banho, completou: - Cê vai precisar… - o grupinho já se dispersara atropelando qualquer transeunte dali, o engravatado desmaiou na metade do corredor para as escadas, enquanto o vigilante foi socorrê-lo ainda rezando em voz alta.

As três mulheres entraram, misteriosas, deslizantes sobre o piso de metal, uma delas limpava o rosto com um lenço umedecido, um visível traço de sangue escorrendo em seus lábios.

\- WTF escolher justamente esse dia e esse vagão pra reunião, pô?! - Ângela perguntou para o mendigo. Ele deu de ombros e cambaleou em sua embriaguez.  
\- Eu amo quartas-feiras… - ele respondeu incoerentemente. - Melhor dia da semana! Dia de Odin!  
\- Cala essa boca que elas… Ahn… errrr oi… boa noite… boa noite… - disse a garota mudando de assunto rapidamente ao ver que as mulheres se sentavam em um banco conjunto ali perto. Todas trajavam o mesmo tipo de vestido, véus de renda cobriam suas faces e pequenos chapéus enfeitados em suas particularidades complementavam a escolha da roupa. Estavam descalças e seus pés estavam cobertos de sangue ainda viscoso.  
\- A Filha dos Ventos, aprendiz do Dança de Espadas, conclamou uma reunião. - disse a mais velha.  
\- Então… bem… na verdade é pra ele aqui, óh… - Ângela apontou para o bêbado mendigo encarando uma das mulheres com curiosidade.  
\- Eu te conheço de algum lugar…? - ele perguntou, Ângela o tirou de perto delas.  
\- Desculpe-me o Zé aqui… Ele é meio biruta… Não leva muito bem as coisas à sério…  
\- Para quem faz esse mundo aqui rodar, creio que ele está sendo dissimulado. - disse a mais velha, coçando uma verruga em seu rosto, perto do lábio.  
\- Cês sabem como é, né? Irlandês… biruta… não dá certo, hehehehehehe - Ângela riu-se de seu próprio apavoramento, a do meio não parava de encará-la de cima abaixo.  
\- Creio que Dança com Espadas tenha dito as regras, criança. Não atendemos as vontades de primatas masculinos.  
\- É, eu sei, mas… - o trem voltou a funcionar e o vagão tremelicou no lugar dando algumas chacoalhadas. Os ocupantes se seguraram bem nas barras e em seus lugares. O mendigo sentou aos pés da mais nova (Aquela que ele encarava) e ficou ali, joelhos dobrados no peito e o olhar fixo no chapéu dela.  
\- Wicklow, 1891… Feira de Yule no cais da Quinta Leste…  
\- Eita, tais ficando bom nisso, hein Zé? Que mais você recuperou no HD mental? As boas maneiras? - alfinetou Ângela o cutucando com o pé. - Então, senhoras… Eu proponho uma, ahn… troca… troca mercadológica… Tipo com mercadoria e tal...  
\- Continue…  
\- Ele… ahn… tá meio… morto, como podem observar… E…  
\- Não lidamos com esse tipo de magia antiga, menina. - respondeu a mais velha.  
\- Eu sei, mas sempre há um jeitinho, né? - Ângela respondeu com um sorriso de vendedora de cosméticos para as três mulheres. - E eu andei pesquisando por aí e finalmente encontrei um jeito de… reverter a condição dele aqui…  
\- Você usava perfume de lavanda… Atrás da orelha e no ombro… - disse o mendigo vidrado na mais nova. - Você me deixou beijar-te ali…  
\- Okay, sem detalhes sórdidos, não estamos aqui para isso, tio…! - Ângela interceptou antes que a paciência das Fúrias Negras fosse embora. - Apenas me digam o que querem em troca de uma informação que preciso e eu ficarei feliz de… ahn… Walter, cê quer parar? - Ângela foi obrigada estapear o mendigo nos cabelos desgrenhados e oleosos demais do homem que tocava o vestido da mais nova.  
\- Por que não me leva logo para casa?  
\- Você não tem mais casa. - responderam as três juntas.  
\- Por que me deixar nesse tormento de espera?  
\- Você, peregrino do tempo, não tem mais casa. - responderam as três em uníssono novamente.  
\- Por que não me levaram pra casa?  
\- Walter, isso não vai dar cer… - a garota foi interrompida com um gesto brusco da mais velha. Esta lançou um olhar de puro desprezo para ele.  
\- Você não é um de nós… Nem deles. És o último de sua família, último da geração dos grandes sábios. O destino não permite que você descanse e se for assim, que assim seja…  
\- Que assim seja - as outras duas responderam.  
\- Okay, eu preciso entender aqui, tá? Vocês não vão ajudar a achar o coração dele?  
\- Não temos esse tipo de poder, criança… Esse caso é irreparável. - diagnosticou a mais velha, a mais nova acariciava o queixo barbudo do mendigo e se inclinava para ir de encontro a ele.  
\- WTF então cês servem?! - a frustração de Ângela foi vista como ofensa pelas Fúrias. A dilatação das pupilas de cada uma delas, as narinas ansiosas, as tensões de mandíbula.  
\- Você disse que nunca mais iria me deixar… Em Wicklow 1891, porto da Quinta Leste. - a mais nova se aproximava mais de Sir Walter e acariciava seu rosto e cabelos desgrenhados com certa intimidade.  
\- Não sou eu que faço as regras, marinheiro… - Angie sem saber o que fazer, sapateou no lugar quando o vagão pegou outro túnel não iluminado.  
\- Mas… mas… mas…!! O acordo que tínhamos!!  
\- O acordo não cobre casos como esse… - disse a mais velha indicando Walter recebendo um beijo generoso da mais nova, seus olhos verdes produzindo um reflexo vivo e nebuloso de uma alma que ele parecia possuir. O beijo não durou muito, a mais nova olhou para as irmãs com uma expressão de pura luxúria.  
\- Deixem-me…? - ela pediu em um sussurro, o mendigo parecia estar hipnotizado pela voz e beijo da mais nova. Ângela deu uma volta em si mesma e batendo o pé no chão com força, produzindo um eco no vagão, ela exclamou:  
\- Um Fianna virgem, zero quilômetro! - as três mulheres se viraram para ela imediatamente. - Novinho em folha, nunca usado, tem um certo probleminha na perna, mas quando tá transformado é uma beleza…  
\- Wicklow 1891, você disse que jamais iria me deixar…  
\- Virgem, você disse? - perguntou uma.  
\- Transformado? Ele é impuro? - disse outra.  
\- Fianna…? - a mais nova disse empurrando o mendigo para longe, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão do vagão e voltando ao seu torpor de sempre. Ângela sorriu largamente por conseguir chamar atenção.  
\- E ele nasceu filhote! Ter mais legitimidade que isso, não tem! - e foi enumerando com os dedos - Cria 100% garantida, nada de mistura, integridade nata e hey! Se nascer meninos, já temos onde mandá-los. É pegar ou largar!  
\- Mas ele aguentaria o encargo? - perguntou a do meio.  
\- Tais brincando? O Toby? - Angie fez um barulho de balão furado como se debochasse, as mulheres não gostaram. - Quero dizer, ele é ótimo! É honesto, trabalhador, tem massa muscular boa, nunca vi pegando doença feia, é um bocado inocente sobre essas coisas, mas…  
\- Ele é um puro de coração e corpo. - disse a mais velha para as outras. Angie olhou para Sir Walter esparramado no chão e depois para as mulheres, não queria demonstrar o quanto estava apavorada na presença de Fúrias na sua frente.  
\- A sobrevivência de nossa Irmandade pode ser asegurada com um filhote de Fianna? - Angie gesticulou com toda a certeza do mundo.  
\- Acreditem, se ele não for o candidato certo… Não teria tanta Verbena atrás dele… - as mulheres sibilaram com dentes anormalmente alongados e afiados, a garota nômade deu alguns passos na direção do homem desacordado.  
\- Não podemos deixar escapar essa oportunidade… - murmurou uma, logo uma série de cochichos entre elas começou, Angie se abaixou e verificou pulsação, respiração e aura do amigo caído. Estava tudo bem, pelo menos ele voltara ao torpor comum.  
\- O que quer em troca?  
\- Apenas… - indicando Sir Walter no chão - Eu sei que não é da alçada de vocês e que pode exigir muito de seus poderes, mas… Dá uma mãozinha aí, meninas? Uma dica? Qualquer coisa? Ele… ele não vai sobreviver por muito tempo desse jeito. - a mais velha se ajeitou na cadeira e coçando a verruga novamente se pronunciou:  
\- Ele necessita de seu coração.  
\- Sim, um mané da Casa de Fionntaín arrancou metade dele fora…  
\- O coração dele! - exclamou a Fúria não querendo ser interrompida. - Não é aquele que foi retirado de seu peito. Um coração sujo e ambicioso. O coração dele. - ela enfatizou a palavra com um gesto amplo. - Quando ele o encontrar, irá conseguir passar pelas areias infinitas…  
\- Mas cuidado, Filha dos Ventos… Humanos costumam cometer os mesmos erros não importa quanto tempo passarem em uma jaula forjada para eles mesmos.  
\- Ele é um cara legal, merece outra chance…  
\- Você também. - disse a do meio a encarando da mesma maneira.  
\- E eu tive e estou aproveitando bastante, muito obrigada… - acrescentou Angie timidamente escapando da verificação visual da mulher intimidante.  
\- Iremos ver o que podemos fazer quanto ao coração físico. - anunciou a mais velha. - Leve o filhote Fianna para vermos no próximo dia de São Valentim.  
\- Whooooooa tão rápido assim? - Angie se escandalizou.  
\- Não iremos traumatizar o pequeno lobo, menina… Ritos precisam ser feitos, acordos e iniciações. Ele estará em boas mãos até o momento final.  
\- Que não arranquem a cabeça dele enquanto estiverem em coito, eu agradeço… - respondeu a menina para si mesma, a mais nova riu rapidamente, foi admoestada pelas outras duas com um olhar severo. A estação chegava aos poucos, muitas pessoas estavam por ali, Angie foi obrigada a levantar o mendigo como podia. - Hey! E como vou saber que o coração dele voltou? - a mais velha já se encaminhava para sair, seguida pelas irmãs.  
\- Não é você que vai sentir. É ele. - Angie girou os olhos com impaciência e se esforçou para colocar o mendigo em um banco. Deixou-o cair com tudo no lugar e endireitou as costas pelo peso que carregara.  
\- Tumbalacatumba-tumba-tá, meu nêgo… Cê pesa pra caramba! - uma mão acariciou a sua de forma tímida, pressionando o anular e o médio. A mulher vestida de negro do meio, de cabelos volumosos e escuros levantou o véu, encarando Angie com grandes olhos de orbes escuras e a beijou no rosto.  
\- Não precisa procurar tanto. Logo irá chegar o Seu tempo.  
\- Que tempo? O tempo de tocar terror e ter um capacete de crânio de comedor de formiga? - sorrindo largamente. Ela sabia que poderia se fingir de sonsa com as lupinas, ninguém sabia de seu passado.  
\- Na verdade elas comem frutas e plantas, não formigas. Herbívora monogástrica seletiva é o termo técnico. - Angie ficou sem graça pela fala erudita da mulher tão perigosa e com um meio sorriso assustado disse:  
\- É, não entendi bulhufas, mas pode ser isso também… - o carinho foi para seu rosto, com um leve apertar em sua bochecha pálida. A mulher saiu do vagão dando lugar para dezenas de outras. A nômade ficou encarando a porta que fechava e a rotina que se estabelecera tão rapidamente após a reunião extraordinária com a tríade da Tribo Klovia de Fúrias da Metrópole.

Sentou-se ao lado do mendigo e o cutucou no nariz para testar alguma reação, o mendigo apenas roncou um pouco e fez uma careta breve em seu sono perpétuo de mais de um século.

\- Tamos lascados, mizifio... Tamos lascadinhos de marré marré deci...


	4. O metrô do Arges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma estação de metrô abandonada, não afetada pelo tempo, ou talvez sim, há poeira e limo por toda parte, mofo acumulando aqui e ali, mas é impecável o estado de seus ladrilhos, milhares e milhões deles ornando todos os lugares por onde posso deixar meus olhos correrem.

Aquele lugar continuava insuportável.  
Não me leva a mal, mas tem pouca ventilação aqui, goteira pra tudo quanto é canto e o cheiro é desagradável. Parece um cemitério... Bem... é um cemitério... de locomotivas.

Quando eu tava meio fora do ar, evitava de ficar rondando essas quebrada, metal faz mal pra saúde das fadinhas aqui, valeu? Não quero me meter em enrascada, ser obrigada a sair vazada e tropeçar numa coisa dessas e me cortar. Metal frio dá problema, tipo gangrena, arranca pedaço maior, te mata. Eu não tou pronta pra morrer. Não hoje! Hahahahahahahah, okay, certo, parar de rir tão alto, esse lugar dá eco... Eeeeecooooo... 

\- Ai! Não precisa me beliscar! - digo pro lazarento do meu lado, óbvio que ter guia aqui embaixo é tipo, pedir pra ser coisa ruim. Desde que encontramos aquela quimera-busão, as coisas aqui embaixo andam, bem... ahn... como dizer? Peculiares.

E pra completar bruxas. Oh ótimo! Como se não fosse o bastante!  
\- Eu posso te ouvir pensando.  
\- Grandes coisa, e eu consigo teleportar. Quem ganha nessa? Você? - digo de volta pro guia. Não dá pra saber quem é, nem me importo o que seja, o importante é que firmou os esquemas, desço sem ser ludibriada, na volta damos um jeito. Certo? Belezura.  
\- Estamos perto.  
\- Cê falou isso há uns 15 minutos atrás.  
\- Você pensa demais. Distrai.  
\- Uai Zé Povinho, trata de manter a telepatia guardada, oras! Que intrometido.  
\- Sua insolência será registrada no... - sério que isso é uma gravação de voz? Onde raios estamos indo?  
\- Véi, era alguém nos auto-falantes?  
\- O que é auto-falante?  
\- Cê é véi, né véi?  
\- Hein?  
\- Esquece. guia aê que o tempo tá acabando. Preciso chegar antes das 6 pra jantar direito. Muita coisa rolando pra amanhã... - dando desculpinha pra fingir uma vidinha normal, essa sou eu. Essa é a minha vidinha. Sozinha, na escuridão, no meio de um túnel cercada de lodo e goteiras, sendo guiada por uma criatura invisível e lamurienta para o meio do nada. O cheiro de metal é forte. Muito.  
\- Lembre-se que quando chegar até lá, não há volta a não ser pelo viajante de aço.  
\- Ah tá, arram, senta lá Cláudia.  
\- Meu nome não é Claudia, é Liriam.  
\- É um bonito nome! - me surpreendo com a interação. - Whoa Liriam! Cê é tipo aquele povo dos espremidos e talz?  
\- Nós temos um nome, menina, não precisa ofender. - a voz de gravação de áudio aparece de novo.  
\- Okay, da onde vem essa voz?!  
\- É um dos nossos.  
\- Não é aqueles dentuços não né? - minhas mãos tremem ao lembrar do último encontro com um "deles". Urrum, eles existem, estão no meio de nós. Não deveriam estar, mas hey! Se o Drácula aparecer na minha frente e buzinar três vezes, é óbvio que irei acreditar em vampiros! Nota para a posteridade: vampiros são mortos-vivos e eles machucam pra cacete. Eu e meu cano de ferro que o fale.  
\- Somos antigos, raça antes nobre, hoje fadada a solidão.  
\- É triste isso véi, ops Liriam... - eu entro na confissão de terapia de debaixo de metrô. Parece apropriado para o momento. - Cês não encontram mais de vocês pra trocar umas ideias, fazer uns debates, sei lá, jogar pingue-pongue?  
\- O que é pingue-pongue?  
\- É um esp... ah esquece... demora muito ainda?  
\- Mais esse corredor.  
\- Isso é um corredor? Parece um túnel!  
\- Menina, não se esqueça que no escuro, você parece maior do que é. O seu verdadeiro eu.  
\- Oh locutor de meia-tigela! Vai se catar! - odeio quando me vêm com essa de "ser maior", tenho só um e sessenta de altura, pô! Tá tirando com a minha... MINHA NOSSA CENOURA DO CACHORRO RUIVO!! Que p**** é essa?!  
\- Por favor, não grite. Pode assustar o viajante de aço.  
\- Como é que vou assustar um vagão de metrô, oh locutor pirado? - eu indago de volta para o nada, mas o nada toma forma.

 

[Créditos da Imagem]  
É imenso. É confinado. É tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
Uma estação de metrô abandonada, não afetada pelo tempo, ou talvez sim, há poeira e limo por toda parte, mofo acumulando aqui e ali, mas é impecável o estado de seus ladrilhos, milhares e milhões deles ornando todos os lugares por onde posso deixar meus olhos correrem.  
\- Aqui é o local. Não posso mais que isso. - diz meu guia com nome bonito, viro-me para o túnel escuro e apenas vejo uma figura alta, esbelta, espremida em uma das paredes do túnel de acesso a essa estação. Não vejo seu rosto direito, há uma cortina grande de cabelos escorridos cobrindo o que parece ser uma face humanóide. Gente boa, Liriam.  
\- E pra sair?  
\- Apenas pelo viajante de aço. - disse apenas, sendo engolida pela escuridão.  
\- Obrigadão Liriam! Cê é jóinha! Passa lá na Raine pra gente tomar um chá... - e vendo que a criatura não iria me ouvir mesmo, eu continuo disfarçando o meu pavor de estar ali. A missão não era nada feliz. - Comer uns biscoitinhos, fazer um tricô, talvez umas miçangas e vender a Arte na praia... Essas coisas... - enquanto caminho percebo nos detalhes dos ladrilhos, tão bem colocados em um imenso mosaico colorido nas paredes, teto e além. O vitral azul acima de minha cabeça mostra as estrelas pálidas. Ufa, pelo menos aqui estou sendo assistida, não dá para me perder.

 

\- Favor querida visitante, passar no guichê 02 para mais informações sobre o próximo horário.  
\- Só me faltava essa... - obedeço a voz sem corpo vinda de algum lugar. Não há caixas de som visíveis por ali, apenas a fiação solta e comida de diversos lustres caríssimos empoleirados pela plataforma. - Guichê 2, guichê 2... - eu procuro em vão pela plataforma toda, até chegar no final dela, uma parede de concreto com uma pichação horrenda de um ogro raivoso. Blergh, povo sem senso de estética.  
\- Você não deveria estar aqui! - grita uma outra voz sei lá da onde. O meu susto foi imediato, saltando em meus calcanhares e virando já preparada para luta.  
\- Fala mais alto que pelo jeito cê me deixou surda! - eu grito de volta com o máximo de sarcasmo que posso juntar em uma situação dessas. Maldito senso de honra destemido. Bem que os meus deveriam ser menos audaciosos, viveríamos mais para contar histórias...  
\- Esse é um território perigoso para feéricos. Fique longe do Guichê!!  
\- Escuta aqui seu... maluco metido a doido! Primeiro o locutor sexy me fala pra pedir mais informações no 2, agora cê tá me...  
\- Droga, Angie, WTF você tá fazendo aqui?! - sinto os pelos da minha nuca subirem imediatamente quando ouço a voz. Urrum, aquela que saca das coisas de tecnologia. A mina vai direto do DDK do Largo e dança até o sol raiar, adoro o jeitão dela, e a voz. Poxa vida, a voz...  
\- Tia, que cê tá fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, você tá aqui, não tá?  
\- Tou interferindo no sinal, porque tem um maluco manco aqui do meu lado dizendo que você pegou o túnel da 42!  
\- Aaaaaaaaaw, Tobinho tá aí contigo?  
\- Claro que não! Não gosto da raça dele.  
\- Mas ele é tão fofo de acariciar...  
\- Esquece isso. Vou te tirar daí, tou acessando as plantas...  
\- Fia, eu tou aqui porque quero. Tenho que conversar com o caboclo aqui debaixo.  
\- Mas quem?!  
\- Tem um véi Zé mané aqui, tenho que falar com ele sobre umas...  
\- Por favor, cara visitante. Este será o último aviso: se dirija ao guichê 2...  
\- Eu já sei, p****! Quede esse trem?? - eu digo pro alto sem entender como um lugar como esse, fechado, alheio do mundo, pode fazer tão frio.  
\- Segue a direita e sobe as escadas, Angie. - informa a hacker. Sério, como ela faz isso eu não sei, só sei que na próxima matinê vou encher ela de beijos, mesmo ela não querendo.  
\- Cê ouviu o locutor sexy também?  
\- Não, mas deu uma interferência do c****** aqui que fez estourar um drive.  
\- Opa, foi mal aí caceta.  
\- Tudo bem, tava velhinho mesmo...  
\- Cara visitante, esperamos que não esteja seguindo as instruções dadas pelo intruso em nosso sistema. O guichê 2 se encontra na...  
\- Okay, peraê vamos conversar! Ou você me dá a informação certa ou fica de lenga-lenga locutor! - a resposta vem na forma de uma música tosca.

 

\- Angie, você tá me ouvindo...? Angie?! - a voz da hacker vai sumindo nos auto-falantes invisíveis até um chiado de rádio sem sintonia toma conta do lugar. Esse irritante barulho vai se apoderando de tudo e cada espaço ali dentro, fazendo os lustres tremerem, os vitrais chacoalharem e minha cabeça parecer uma panela de pipoca de tão alto.  
\- Okay, okay! Guichê 2, onde tá? Eu vou pra p**** do guichê 2! - eu grito um pouco acima do esperado, o ruído se tornando insuportável para então uma luz no fim do túnel escuro de onde vim ser iluminada pouco a pouco, ganhando luminosidade suficiente para eu perceber o que se espremia ali dentro: uma locomotiva tão antiga que suas entranhas de metal ecoavam mais alto que o ruído de antes. - Eu vim falar com o mendigo!! É com o maldito mendigo!! Dá pra chamar o Zé Mané?! - eu me desespero por ver que meus olhos já não aguentam ficar abertos pela dor de cabeça excruciante, meu nariz é o primeiro a sentir, um filete frio e viscoso de sangue desce e eu tento aparar como posso, mas o barulho... Por todas as estórias da carochinha! O barulho é nauseante!

A locomotiva para na estação e de repente tudo cessa.

O Silêncio e o Vazio dão as mãos e é como se segundos antes nada tivesse acontecido. O cheiro do metal frio, gélido, perigoso e sedutor mais acentuado. Eu acho que fiz xixi nas calças por essa? Ops, não, é só medo mesmo. Se meu antigo mestre me visse aqui, com certeza rolaria DR sobre "lugares onde eu NÃO DEVO me meter". Tudo pelo social, né non monamu?

\- De todos os seres que habitam a escuridão, você é o último que veria visitar meu lar, Senhor dos Entremundos... - opa, chamou na chincha? Sério que ainda me tratam desse título por aqui? Esse povo tá de zoeira, só pode. Não vejo ou ouço de onde vem a voz. A locomotiva está ali, parada, inerte, portas abertas, sem passageiros, luzes acesas do lado de dentro e lufadas de ar quente saindo dos trilhos.  
\- Primeiramente Senhor é a sua avó, aqui é Ceñorita, marmanjo. E não habito a escuridão, gosto de praia, sol e mar aberto e também de jantares românticos em restaurantes chiques. - desconverso me preparando para o pior. Se fosse mesmo o maldito mendigo da lenda dos mais velhos, eu tava ferrada. Mas se fosse ele mesmo, eu tava certa: ele é o único a carregar as histórias dos 17 cavaleiros de Fiona.  
(Plus side: as minhas teorias conspiratórias tem um certo charme quando se realizam)

\- Pois bem... Filha dos Ventos... - a silhueta borrada desce do vagão do meio, maltrapilho, curvado, cheirando a envelhecido, úmido, terra após uma grande chuva, mofo, azedo, cheira a esquecido pelos mundos. Ele manca, seu rosto coberto por espessa barba desgrenhada e suja de tudo, os olhos semicerrados demonstram sua embriaguez forte. O álcool em seu bafo chega aqui onde estou quando ele continua - Apenas a aprendiz de Dança com Espadas desceria aqui. É um feito e tanto.

\- Bem, ele me ensinou a lutar pelo que tenho direito e cê sabe... pelo bem, a paz mundial e liberdade, igualdade e comida grátis... - dou de ombros completando meu melhor disfarce de desentendida para o ser mais misterioso da face da Terra (Pelo menos para os feéricos como eu).  
\- O que veio fazer aqui?  
\- E-eu tenho uma proposta pra ti.  
\- Proposta? - o bafo é forte, o vento deve estar a meu favor. Ele manca, se arrasta, segue em direção a parede com ladrilhos intrincados, ali eu vira o que parecia o começo de uma história, com figuras e formas. Ele se apoia em uma dessas e coloca a cabeça de muitos cabelos igualmente arruinados pelo destrato e suspira. Longamente. O ar exalado é de morango e chantily. Ele não tá sozinho nessa, eu sabia!  
\- É tipo assim: cê sobe um tiquim, ajuda a gente da Casa de Fiontáin e vamos lá pressionar o Príncipe Barthes a devolver o que você quer...  
\- O que eu quero...? - ele desliza nos ladrilhos com dificuldade, parte do corpo caído ali, o pé manco fazendo o esforço maior, um certo brilho em olhos azuis, profundos como os oceanos. Ele está nesse mundo por muitas Eras, um simples reles humano.  
\- É! A gente sabe dos esquema: teu coração pela tua ajuda. O que acha?  
\- Você é apenas uma criança ingênua...  
\- Mas não tava falando há uns minutos atrás sobre ser Senhor dos Entremundos? Véi, coerência aí no discurso!  
\- O meu coração... foi arrancado!! - bravejou o mendigo se aproximando estranhamente perto de mim. Fui me afastando aos poucos e resolvi seguir o que já haviam falado tanto sobre situações como essa. Ficar na porta do vagão foi a solução, aproveitando o pouco de luz.  
\- Urrum, tou sabendo, véi... E vamos recuperá-lo e tudo mais!  
\- E como irá fazer isso? - ele não estava indo em minha direção, ele estava era tentando se manter de pé. Seu corpo torto escorregou pela parede e encontrou o chão com um baque inesperado. Corri para acudir, mas ele levantou uma das mãos para me impedir de chegar perto. - Estou fedendo! - ele disse debaixo do casaco pesado que usava, cara no chão e corpo torto. Como podia alguém chegar a esse ponto?  
\- Ih véi, vem com essa não, cumpadi, que já aguentei muito fedorzinho na vida. Nasci num lixão, sacas? Cheirinho de desodorante vencido não é meu problema maior... - eu o acudi como pude, tentei levantá-lo com as mãos, mas nada. Ele era pesado demais.

Nos minutos que se passaram, eu na tentativa de levantar o sujeito e fazê-lo sentar com as costas na parede, percebi o porquê não estar conseguindo. O camarada tirou um cochilo alcoolizado ali mesmo no chão. Oh sacolinha...

\--------------------------------  
\- E foi assim que conheci o Mendigo do Arges...  
\- É uma bela história...  
\- Oh se é! - você está feliz, corada até, os perigos de antes não te incomodam mais. Isso é bom.  
\- Mas bebum dos brabo?  
\- Oh se era!  
\- Era? Não mais?  
\- Kittie, você sabe... - eu paro de falar, não gostamos desse assunto. Não concordamos com a barganha, mas é nosso destino. O meu é de realizar grandiosas coisas ao favor dos Feéricos, a justiça, a paz, a ordem e o progresso e a cidadania e todas essas baboseiras. O seu é ficar eternamente conectada a esse lugar medonho, sem vida, vazio e em silêncio. Os ladrilhos mudaram de posição, os vitrais antes azuis estão esverdeados, cobertos de uma fina camada de plantas trepadeiras e pouco se vê entre elas. Os lustres não funcionam mais, apenas uma lamparina de vela que deixo ao seu lado quando vai dormir. - Olha... sei que parece sacanagem pedir isso pra ti, nessa situação, mas...  
\- Tudo bem, Ângela. Não tou com raiva... - a confissão me pega de surpresa. Ela não transparece emoção alguma desde que a conheci, a única que conseguiria tirar alguma coisa dela era a chefia lá em cima. Mas regras são regras e as minhas não se aplicam nesse caso. - Só queria mais tempo...  
\- Tempo pra quê? - pergunto já sabendo a resposta, você suspira longamente, o corpo fazendo o mesmo movimento que já vira em outro alguém, o escorregar pela parede de ladrilhos, o imprimir sua dor nos mosaicos, o de ter a força vital de seu eterno Sonhar ser sugado de alguma maneira por esse lugar medonho que chamam de refúgio.  
\- Cê sabe... - você admite tristonha. Tão ruim essa de encontrar a graça de Danuu e não poder levar a quem se deseja. Acontece nas melhores famílias, acredite, aconteceu comigo. - Mas então, quais são as novidades lá de cima?  
\- Trocentas coisas sem noção. Guerra, acidentes de trânsito, muita intolerância, teve Parada Gay essa semana! - a lembro entusiasmada, qualquer reação dela é demonstrada pelo movimento lento de se sentar desajeitadamente ao chão, costas no ladrilho, queixo colado no peito, mãos tremendo.  
\- Sinto falta das músicas... - e meu susto é maior quando os auto-falantes invisíveis alardeiam uma música de festa de tão antigamente que nós duas grunhimos de desgosto.  
\- Afinal de contas: WTF é isso? Não tem som por aqui! - você solta uma risada fraca, dá para ouvir seus pulmões fracos chiando com rudeza.  
\- Parece que a estação obedece quando tou sentindo alguma coisa...  
\- Tipo, capta teus pensamentos?


	5. Água e Fogo

Era começo de verão, lembrava disso, muito calor nos Portos, muito suor, suas roupas grudavam não só de suor, mas de água salgada do Mar, do esforço de descarregar mercadorias, por ajudar os companheiros puxar as macas com os feridos, suor em seu rosto, impregnando seu paladar olfato, ardendo seus olhos, essa sensação não iria sair nunca de sua mente.

Depois haveria o suor da festança, da multidão de diversas cores no Carnaval europeu, das raparigas afoitas pelo seu pouco dinheiro e boa aparência, dos brutamontes em querer se aproveitar de sua força e seu gancho de esquerda, dos pequenos levianos que investigavam delicadamente sua cintura e bolsos a procura de moedas para roubar, nunca achavam e decepcionados e assustados ficavam quando ele percebia no delito. Não os repreendia, apenas sorria. O maluco galês é como o chamavam quando o encontravam andando sozinho no começo da manhã após passar uma noite inteira em algum taverna ao porto, os pequenos (Ele sabia) tinham algo de especial em seus olhares, talvez fossem como ele daqui algum tempo, ou fossem de uma outra geração do olho aberto na testa, mas os pequenos nem desconfiavam do quanto ele sabia que não eram tão pequenos assim.

Os brutamontes beijaram o chão quando o provocavam e o chamavam de demônio irlandês - aí sim acertavam parte de sua origem, pois não tinha nada de demônio em seu corpo e constantemente se purificava nas águas do Mar pedindo aos deuses infinitos que trouxessem paz para sua mente turbulenta e seu corpo ansioso - o pouco de dinheiro que ganhava era fazendo trabalhos sujos nas tavernas ou lutando com aqueles homens de corpanzil enorme, mas pouco entendimento da Realidade maravilhosa que os cercava. Alguns ele conseguiu dar uma pequena amostra, um truque aqui, uma coincidência ali, uma prece atendida, uma doença fatal curada, era assim que demonstrava o seu carinho com os filhos mais novos.

Já as raparigas, bem... Elas o deixavam confuso. Se a ganância por dinheiro era a prioridade, porque em noites de luar quente, escondidas debaixo dos lençóis demonstravam tanto que queriam Amor, carinho, atenção, devoção? O marinheiro - era como elas o chamavam - podia entender a complexidade de uma fórmula química eficaz para disparar um canhão sem desperdiçar tanta pólvora ou misturar o rum com água destilada de forma tão equilibrada que não virava grogue na mão dos outros marujos. Mas o marinheiro não entendia a complexidade das mulheres, seres tão abençoados pela natureza, tão divinos em sua existência, tão agraciados com suas maneiras e poucas sabiam como usar isso ao seu favor (Bem, algumas usavam o corpo e os sortilégios femininos, mas havia tanto mais!). A confusão que elas causavam aumentava quando sentia que a linha tênue entre o entendimento científico e a cegueira da paixão parecia sumir debaixo de seus pés tão ligados a Terra. Era nessa hora que ele decidia pegar outro navio e desaparecer dali o mais rápido possível.

O Mar o acalmava, desde criança nas praias do Oeste do Eire, olhar para o Grande era relaxante, sedativo, quantas vezes não adormecera só ouvindo as ondas do Mar batendo contra as pedras perto da choupana onde morava com a família? Mas sabia que o Mar era traiçoeiro e impiedoso, fora descobrir isso também pequeno quando a fúria da Natureza arrastara a choupana localizada há centenas de metros da praia em terreno firme e varreu todos os vestígios de sua família. Separados pela miséria, pela discórdia e principalmente pela ganância. Foi vendido por poucas moedas para uma família abastada do Norte sem nem verem seus dentes, logo descobriria que o ditado encaixaria muito bem em sua vida.

O suor sempre presente em seu corpo, ou no trabalho árduo nos estábulos cuidando de cavalos, puxando carroças com as mãos, deixando os filhos mais novos o fazerem de montaria. A terra tão presente debaixo de seus pés começou a lhe dar raízes fortes, tomou gosto pela vida rotineira da grande fazenda, apreciava cada refeição rala dada pela criadagem como se fosse a última, corria pelas campinas no meio da noite a procura de lobos e criaturas diferentes (E como as encontrou!), insetos de diversas formas, tamanhos e composições eram seu passatempo favorito para estudar e pesquisar e perguntar aos mais velhos. sabia de cada picada, cada lesão, cada peçonha, cada bater de asas, cada roçar em sua pele de noite enquanto dormia. Os vagalumes o fascinavam inteiramente, vê-los sobrevoar as campinas misturados a névoa fina era como estar conectado a algo superior que ele não compreendia. E a única coisa superior que ele havia visto em toda sua curta vida fora a onda enorme que o Grande Oceano baixou sob a praia onde vivia quando criança.

As chuvas torrenciais que ajudavam a colheita crescer, os pés descalços afundados em um charco lamacento recuperando as batatas que brotavam pra cima do solo, a terra debaixo de seus pés, isso sim o fazia querer ter raízes, ter uma vida ali, seja onde fosse, com o mesmo que tivera antes, com o mesmo que os outros diziam que era digno de se ter, queria ser como os outros rapazes e seus sonhos férteis de vida domiciliar, queria uma família para cuidar, nutrir, sustentar, aprender, ensinar, queria ser comum. Mas ser comum não era para estar em seu livro da vida.

 

O elemento que predominava em seu corpo sempre era a água, o suor, as chuvas que pegava, as brincadeiras secretas entre ele e a filha mais velha dos seus donos no lago do outro lado da propriedade, a urina dos cavalos, as lágrimas após um dia árduo de trabalho que lhe rendiam hematomas, dores musculares e à vezes um osso quebrado, seus fluidos corporais quando mais jovenzinho e acordava de manhã com uma exaustão absurda entre suas costelas e virilha após ter sonhos nada inocentes com a filha mais velha, a água estava sempre ali, dentro de seu corpo, ocupando boa parte de seus órgãos, e do lado de fora umedecendo toda a Natureza e trazendo o espetáculo da vida. Mas era a terra que o fascinava.

Talvez por vocação ou por conseguir controlar melhor a terra do que a água, ele se manteve com a ideia firme de fazer raízes ali, mesmo que não houvesse muito para alcançar, mesmo se não tivesse uma família que pudesse cuidar, mesmo que a filha mais velha estivesse casada agora com um lorde inglês pedante e mesquinho. A terra o nutria de certa forma e quando nada mais sobrava em seus pensamentos turbulentos, ele voltava sua atenção para ela, colhendo pedrinhas de diferentes formas e texturas, separava grãos de terra fértil das raízes profundas de ervas daninhas.

Era no verão que ele sentia mais pressão vinda da água, como um apelo repetitivo, um clamor incessante que o chamava sem som para se aproximar mais do Mar. Ali onde se encontrava não havia mais a proximidade com o Grande Oceano, apenas esse lago nos limites da propriedades de seus donos e que pelo que o vilarejo lá do outro lado falava: era assombrado por um fantasma. O lago era sua salvação por aquela nostalgia das ondas nas pedras, e poderia ficar ali por horas ou dias, até se lembrar que tinha raízes para cultivar lá onde o alojaram, que o castigo do lorde inglês era severo, que o olhar de desprezo da filha mais velha que ainda o desejava avidamente nas noites quentes do verão era doloroso de se ter guardado na mente. Sentia que ao colocar os pés na água gelada do lago alimentado por uma pequena depressão vinda de um morro todos seus pensamentos caóticos sumiam, como um bálsamo de pura paz. Lembrava que quando seu corpo entrava em contato com o liquido transparente e parecia que o mundo cessava para dar lugar a um cenário de tranquilidade, os pensamentos que sumiam davam lugar para um raciocínio linear e lógico. Como haveria de plantar a próxima colheita de beterrabas, como arrancar melhor as ervas daninhas das abóboras, qual inseto poderia deixar nas plantações para poder combater os outros que prejudicavam, como domar o cavalo arisco, como curar o mau-humor do lorde inglês. O sono que o carregava dentro do Lago não o fazia adormecer totalmente, o fazia ter uma dimensão nova aberta para se explorar. Poderia curar as pessoas como a água o curava de seus pensamentos ininterruptos.

E assim ele foi ser curandeiro sem mesmo saber o que estava fazendo.

O Lago o inspirava, a chuva pesada trazia mensagens, os charcos cobrindo seus pés na plantação de batatas lhe davam segredos misturados com a sabedoria da terra, seu corpo foi ganhando mais robustez pela vida difícil, os cavalos o obedeciam apenas com um olhar ou um gesto sutil de seus dedos, a criadagem que antes o tratava como um mendigo percebia agora na importância de sua sabedoria que vinha por um milagre, um Dom de Deus, uma benção dos santos. Ele apenas agradecia aos elementais que o ajudavam e muitos torciam o nariz por ele trazer a sabedoria dos ancestrais para um ambiente tão civilizado.

Uma mistura de ervas e água fresca do poço todas as manhãs no banho do lorde inglês petulante e severo, o Patrono se tornou uma pessoa amável, receptiva e fértil. Flores de cheiro adocicado, cravos e canela no travesseiro da filha mais velha lhe renderam sono restaurador por meses, a doença nos ossos do mestre da colheita fora curada com muito leite de cabra e uma dieta boa de ovos de galinhas mais velhas e visitas ao Lago. Qualquer um que se sentia enfermo visitava a fazenda e pedia uma benção para o "curandeiro do Eire", o lorde inglês agora revigorado de um estilhaço de chumbo que se alojara em uma de suas pernas apoiava a missão do rapaz de ombros largos, olhos verdes sagazes e mãos velozes. sabia também que sua esposa o desejava, mas sabia que o rapaz o respeitava o bastante para não comprometer sua reputação em ser descoberto pelos outros nas aventuras noturnas no estábulo. Os "milagres" foram se espalhando e logo havia pequenas comitivas vindo de muitos lugares do Eire e do Ulster até a fazenda do Lorde inglês para se consultarem com o rapaz.

Uma dessas comitivas chegara em uma noite de verão particularmente insuportável pelo mormaço e a quantidade de insetos girando pelo ar buscando alimento em qualquer pele que estivesse descoberta, a carroça tão desengonçada chegou na entrada da propriedade e um cocheiro esganiçado e de aparência péssima anunciou sua chegada. aqueles que cuidavam dos portões deram passagem, mas o rapaz curandeiro que tentava tirar um gatinho recém nascido que subira em uma árvore ali perto não entendeu o porquê do murmurinho da criadagem ser tão excitada.

Recebendo uma unhada de presente do gatinho teimoso, ele sorriu para a criaturinha e beijou a casca da árvore que o abrigava, pediu-lhe em silêncio que mantivesse o pequeno a salvo de qualquer animal predador e que ele pudesse saber que estava ali para ajudá-lo. Os murmúrios agora se tornavam risadinhas e gracejos na frente da mansão maior, o mestre da colheita chegou coxeando com sua muleta bem feita de madeira escura e suportes de metal bem batido na ferraria:  
\- Voismicê sabe quem chegou?  
\- Quem seria?  
\- É aquela Condessa lá da capital... Parece que a bichinha está adoentada, querem cura. - o rapaz sorriu para o chão, agradecendo a terra por estar ali naquele momento, talvez a pobre senhora estivesse precisando de sua ajuda e ele daria de bom grado. O chamado da criadagem pelo seu apelido comum "Eireman" foi ouvido, ele sorriu para o velho manco e apontou para cima da árvore.  
\- O pequeno subiu não sei como e não quer descer.  
\- Ah, isso faço sim, mizifio. - preparando a sua muleta para cutucar o gatinho indefeso agarrado a um galho, o rapaz irlandês abriu os olhos com espanto e o parou.  
\- Não, não, ele irá descer! Só espere um pouco sim? - e tirando seu casaco velho, maltrapilho e cheio de remendos feitos por ele mesmo, abriu nos braços do velho senhor. - Use isso para aparar a queda se ele for imprudente na descida...  
\- Mas zifio era só cutucá o travesso com isso e deixar cair que nem fruta madura! - o rapaz deu um tapinha confortante no ombro do velho.  
\- Não é assim que a Natureza trabalha, monsenhor... - e quando deu as costas para se encaminhar a mansão, o mestre das colheitas soltou um praguejamento ajeitando o casaco como se fosse uma rede em seus braços.  
\- Au! - exclamou surpreso e sentindo o cocuruto ser atingido com um baque macio, garrinhas afiadas buscaram se apoiar direito na cabeleira rala do velho senhor. O gatinho havia pulado do galho direto na cabeça do vovô.

\----  
O rapaz não sabia o que fazer, na verdade estava perdido, coração na garganta, joelhos tremendo constantemente, mãos suadas, testa latejante e a pressão abaixo do umbigo era torturante. Nunca vira uma pessoa tão linda em sua vida. Já vira gente bonita, gente graciosa, gente que exalava charme e sedução, mas aquela mulher ali a sua frente, mesmo enferma, parecia que o atingira como uma marretada na cabeça. Errou no cálculo de ouvir as batidas do coração da donzela três vezes, por pouco tirara a conclusão de qual doença a acometia de forma errada, e quando pediu um pouco de água e whisky para a criadagem para reanimar a distinta donzela, ele próprio sorveu um copo inteiro puro para se focar na sua tarefa. Como era possível alguém de um magnetismo tão natural e poderoso estar doente? Como iria diagnosticá-la se não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu belo corpo pousado em uma das camas de hóspede da grande mansão? Como iria disfarçar seu fascínio com tanta gente ali no quarto esperando um veredicto dele?

Sem compreender o que se passava dentro de seu interior, ele resolveu ter as respostas por meio da água, molhou de leve um tecido limpo e aplicou na testa, lábios, pescoço e punhos da dama desfalecida. esperou alguns momentos, a água iria informar o que estava acontecendo e enquanto os outros estavam impacientes, incrédulos, espantados pela pobre condição da Condessa de Dubh Linn. O lorde inglês, seu patrão, o cutucou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar preocupado, a jovem não reagira a força dos elementais, ele deu de ombros para o Mestre da casa e voltou a se concentrar na jovem. Praguejou em silêncio ao ver que seus pensamentos estavam tão turvos com imagens nada apropriadas entre ele e a enferma em situações diversas, tentando afastar aquela distração, ele abaixou a cabeça, colocou as mãos por cima dos olhos e esperou qualquer sinal vir. Qualquer um.

Escondida na manga do vestido ricamente bordado e detalhado, a donzela tinha um sinal de nascença bem perto do pulso, uma olhadela com mais atenção revelava uma figura aproximada a uma chama em suas nuances.  
\- Fogo... - ele sussurrou alarmado e em um movimento rápido e fluido, pegou o corpo da Condessa como se já soubesse do peso que ali continha e correu para a saída da mansão exclamando: - Ferraria! Ferraria! Mantenham o forno aceso!! - os que estavam presentes no quarto não compreenderam a mensagem, mas o pirralho que era filho do ferreiro da propriedade entendeu prontamente e foi avisar ao pai. Em pouco minutos de correria acertada, a umidade do ar na região fazendo a jovem dama tossir ruidosamente, sua pele esquentar rapidamente e o suor brotar em sua fronte. Sem se importar com cuidados e refinamento da nobreza, o curandeiro ajoelhou-se perto da fornalha da ferraria, depositou o corpo da donzela ali perto e atiçou o fogo para que ele fulgurasse em rajadas curtas, aquecendo tanto o ambiente da ferraria que a reação foi instantânea.


	6. Conversações com alguém em particular

Os biscoitos delicados se esparramaram do pratinho decorado com entalhes prateados para o chão de cascalhos, pétalas de ipês roxos e areia fina e perfumada. As mãos desajeitadas que deixara cair o complemento daquele chá costumeiro antes do anoitecer não conseguiram alcançar o chão e limpar a bagunça feita, o nervosismo aparente da pessoa mais alta, suja e de aparência maltratada pelo tempo não deixava sua coordenação motora muito boa.

Quem apanhou os biscoitinhos delicadamente foi sua eterna musa, donzela tão afável e fagueira que o acompanhara desde criança quando ainda era uma pequena criança inocente no velho Eire. As mãozinhas delicadas da ninfa recolheram os fragmentos dos biscoitos finos e os colocaram de volta ao prato de onde haviam caído. Após um breve momento de silêncio constrangedor, o gesto convidativo da ninfa para o pratinho decorado foi aceito com um rápido gesto, mãos desajeitadas que trituravam o alimento, levando todos os biscoitos diretamente a boca. De boca cheia e mãos descoordenadas por muito tempo atadas às costas, mãos que não serviam mais para fazer absolutamente nada que prestasse quando era vivo, apenas o agarrar grotesco e trêmulo em cima do alimento que o serviam para aliviar sua doença.

A ninfa, graciosa em seu jeito de ser, perfumada naturalmente com uma fragrância de morangos e vinho branco, sentou-se a frente dele, serviu uma xícara de chá para si e em um pote de madeira entalhada serviu o de seu convidado inesperado. O suspiro satisfeito dado pela linda filha da Grande Floresta chamou atenção do mais alto - desconfiado do jeito que sempre fora - agora tentava se lembrar como era o comportamento de um gentleman que fora antes. Seu rosto quadrado e muito desfigurado dos séculos de castigos corporais, sol, tempestades de areia e destroços tombou para um lado, decifrando aquele suspiro vindo dela, a pessoa que mais confiava dentro de seu coração.  
\- Não seja tímido... Vamos, beba... - ela anunciou indicando o chá servido no pote. Ele titubeou na resposta corporal, poderia estar delirando novamente como muitas vezes delirara em sua prisão. Poderia ser uma armadilha e aquele pote fosse o seu passaporte para o tormento temporário de muitas dores infligidas e que seu corpo cansado jamais se acostumava. - Ou poderia ser só chá de morango, Annami... Vamos... Beba…  
\- O nome é Willian... - ele resmungou pegando o pote como conseguia e surpreso ao ver a mágica feérica tomar conta daquele objeto emadeirado se encaixar exatamente nas curvas nodosas de suas mãos atrofiadas. O segurar na mão esquerda estava firme pela primeira vez em 125 anos, um sorriso surgiu debaixo da barba espessa e irregular, lábios ressequidos alcançaram a borda do pote e beberam todo o conteúdo sem derramar uma gota fora, um risinho amigável vindo da ninfa encheu seu coração de novas energias.  
\- Você pode mudar de nome, de rosto, até de corpo, mas para mim sempre será Annami... - ela bebericou o seu chá com uma fineza impecável, ele recuperando um pouco das forças, forçou os ombros para trás para ficar ereto na postura, mas os ossos doloridos de estar sempre nessa posição no cativeiro, o fizeram mudar de ideia. Curvado ficou, mas entendeu que deveria se portar como um moço de família, como um cavalheiro, estava na presença de uma melíade, não poderia se envergonhar com suas maneiras primitivas. - Você pensa demais... - ela disse pegando um morango açucarado e retirando um pedacinho da pontinha. Com a destreza de uma elemental da terra (E mais por ser uma criatura travessa), apontou o fruto no nariz do homem turrão a sua frente e o acertou em cheio.

 

\- Mas que...! - ele resmungou, mais incomodado com a travessura e certificou onde o morango havia parado, bem dentro do chá, boiando levemente como se ali pertencesse. - Ninfas... - ele bafejou iscando o morando de seu chá e o mastigando com todo cuidado que seus dentes quebrados e falhos podiam.  
\- Sim, ninfas... - outro suspiro dela, para se transformar em uma exclamação eufórica - Você lembrou que eu existo! Uma maravilha nessa sua cabeça tão ocupada! - disse ela cutucando a testa macilenta do homem. Não se importou se seu dedinho ficou impregnado com o suor, a sujeira e a fuligem da pele dele, voltou ao seu chá alegremente e sorriu gentilmente para o convidado.  
\- Eu não esqueci... Só não queria incomodar...  
\- Oh claro... Deve ser bem incômodo ter você perto de mim...  
\- Os outros diziam que...  
\- Os "outros" não sabem de nada. - afirmou veemente a ninfa de cabelos de um loiro tão pálidos ou de castanhos escuros tão sombrios e ondulados. - Tanto que você seguiu o que os "outros" diziam e bem… - ela abanou a mãozinha que não segurava a xícara de chá - Não vamos repetir a nossa última discussão, sim?  
\- Eu paguei o preço por querer demais. Acho justo. - ela descansou a xícara no pires e ajudou uma joaninha seguir seu caminho entre as flores, as peças do chá, os biscoitos e outros utensílios. Com uma voz baixa e quase cantarolando, ela predisse:  
\- Jamais pense que sofrer por Amor é um preço justo, monsieur... - ele fechou os olhos ao sentir que a dor costumeira na região do pescoço voltara com toda força. Não era o pescoço que doía, era o coração esmigalhado, mas a dor se transferia para outros lugares como se não quisesse acusar de onde vinha.  
\- O que posso fazer para agradecer, linda melíade...? Oferecestes comida, abrigo e palavras gentis...  
\- Gostaria que você ficasse calado pelo menos por alguns minutos, pode ser? - ela respondeu com um riso tão cristalino e confortante que fez o rapaz se encolher em seu lugar. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia isso, o de querer gargalhar com alguém. - Essa sua cabecinha miúda está gritando coisas que me são pavorosas. Eu aconselho que depois desse chá e lanche, você se encaminhe a cachoeira e se banhe.  
\- Nada como um banho para limpar a alma...  
\- Oh sim... Você costumava repetir isso quando criança... - a ninfa se levantou de seu lugar e com um sorriso gentil acariciou o ombro direito do prisioneiro foragido, sua mão delicada, morna e macia deslizou pelo seu pescoço marcado com as queimaduras de mil correntes presas ao seu corpo para pousar na concha de sua orelha. Com um leve puxão, ela riu mais alto. - Pela Deusa! Como você mudou! - a reação dele foi de se encolher mais, desajeitado em seu tamanho no banquinho de madeira de uma mesa de chá minúscula.  
\- Eu continuo o mesmo... - ele evitou olhar nos olhos tão claros e escuros da musa perfeita, da companheira de brincadeiras infantis e dos sonhos que pareciam eternos em sua mocidade.  
\- Não, realmente mudou! Até seus pensamentos ruins estão escapando pelos ouvidos pra dar lugar a outros mais... Hmmmmm... - ela cerrou os olhos de modo pensativo para então sorrir maliciosamente. - Ah, nisso não mudou muito Annami...  
\- Não mudei no quê? - perguntou ele se afastando um pouco do carinho incondicional. Não queria pensar muito, pois sabia que estar na presença dela era ter que pensar em certas coisas que um cavalheiro não deveria pensar em horas como aquela.  
\- Ora, você sabe... - ela deu uma piscadela e um tapinha nas costas dele, ela apontou para o outro lado de sua casinha emaranhada em uma fundação de rochas, uma árvore de tronco excepcionalmente largo e de muitos galhos retorcidos. Uma confusão de janelas, sacadas enfeitavam a fachada da frente da casa na árvore da melíade Lenore e sempre fora assim desde que William deixara o Eire quando criança e se aventurara nos barcos da Marinha Mercante para ganhar a vida. O que viera depois, apenas lágrimas e chuva, o que viera não era resultado de sua amizade com a ninfa tão distinta, o que viera depois não era culpa de ninguém a não ser sua, mas sempre a mantivera em seus pensamentos e devaneios quando o mundo lá fora o engolia por inteiro. - A cachoeira é naquela direção, você irá saber. Fique à vontade, mas não tão a vontade...  
\- Como assim?  
\- Da última vez que você passeou por aqui você era uma criança, não lembra?  
\- Lembro… - ele mentiu forçando um pouco mais a memória para lembrar dessa lembrança que jamais deveria ter esquecido.  
\- E não nesse corpo seu agora. Era puro e imaturo! - o tom de voz da ninfa o fez arquear as sobrancelhas grossas e tentar se levantar do banquinho o mais rápido possível. - Eras puro de intenções e pouco sabias da crueldade dos homens! Tinhas uma imaginação tão grandiosa e sonhos tão gostosos de se aninhar e cuidar! - ela pontuava cada argumento com uma cutucada de dedo em seu ombro esquerdo (Particularmente era o que mais doía) - E olhe só para você!  
\- Desculpe-me, mas não pude evitar. O estrago está feito. - ele disse se levantando cambaleante e mirando pela primeira vez em muito tempo a sua aparência maltrapilha e desgastada. A mão que o tocara tão delicadamente minutos atrás puxou o seu nariz ossudo e quadrado até fazê-lo dobrar os joelhos em uma dor característica. - Ai, ai, ai... Quel est ce non-sens, mademoiselle?! - ele esperneou levando as mãos em súplica para as dela aparando o puxão no nariz.  
\- Oh, você ainda se lembra! - ela largou o nariz do rapaz e batendo palmas empolgada, deu alguns pulinhos no lugar. Pétalas de flores, insetos menores e muita areia fina seguiu o curso dos pulinhos e se espalhou em uma pequena nuvenzinha em volta dos pés da ninfa - Você ainda lembra!  
\- De como você sabe puxar o meu nariz? - a cara de tédio da ninfa o avisou que a resposta era a errada.  
\- De como nós trocávamos frases secretas em francês. Isso quer dizer que você não me esqueceu. Isso é muito bom...  
\- Como alguém poderia te esquecer...? - ele soprou verificando se seu nariz estava no lugar, o cheiro de morango impregnara em seu olfato e o peso em seus pulmões parecia ter esvanecido.  
\- Oh não sei... Talvez alguém que tenha repetido várias vezes que não acreditava em fadas quando mais moço... "Fadas são besteira! Invenção de malucos! Coisa de crianças tolas!" - ela repetiu tentando imitar ele quando era um homem "decente".  
\- Erro de cálculo. - ele respondeu automaticamente endireitando a postura com cuidado para não distender nenhum músculo mais que dolorido e percebendo que seu tamanho real chamara atenção da ninfa (que agora o olhava de cima abaixo), em um impulso de defesa ele voltou a ficar curvado. - O que foi agora?  
\- Realmente seu corpo não é mais o mesmo e não sei se isso me entristece...  
\- Acho que um bom banho resolve... - ela sorriu tristemente para ele e se aproximando devagar o enlaçou em um abraço apertado e envolto de uma aura de proteção. Fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia aquilo percorrer seu corpo, na verdade achava que não sentiria mais nada em sua vida a não ser a dor, mas os bracinhos que se enroscavam em sua cintura o convenceram do contrário. Seu coração, apesar de ter a impressão de estar na garganta, batia alto bem perto do ouvido da ninfa que o embraçara por inteiro.  
\- Você irá ficar bem... Isso eu te prometo... - as mãos dela faziam um carinho calmo e protetor em suas costas rasgadas e cheias de cicatrizes. - Annami, ma jolie... Retornastes sem asas a minha casa e aqui ficará até se recuperar... - e afastando um pouco seu rosto redondo e etéreo, fitou profundamente os olhos esverdeados que não brilhavam mais ao mínimo de luz refletida. - Viu como teus pensamentos ruins cessam quando procuras a trilha de volta ao teu coração? - o homem alto tinha o cenho cerrado na direção da ninfa, desajeitado em seu abraço e procurava palavras para se expressar.  
\- Ahn... Lenore... - ele murmurou bastante intimidado pelo abraço durar tanto tempo e pela proximidade do corpo pequeno da ninfa junto ao seu.  
\- Oui, monsieur? - A rouquidão da voz dele deu uma pista sobre o que exatamente o que ele estava tratando.  
\- Eu estou preso há séculos, sem banho, sem ver ninguém e muito menos alguém para me abraçar... desse... jeito... - ela o soltou um pouco, sem largar de seu corpo. - É um bocado complicado fazer meu corpo não reagir com... ahn... com... - ele olhou discretamente para baixo. A ninfa deixou o sorriso triste para trás e o malicioso surgiu rapidamente em seu rosto. Uma sobrancelha dela subiu e com um beliscão no queixo dele, ela se ergueu na pontinha dos pés e o beijou na testa.  
\- Podes ter mudado de nome, de corpo, de verdades, mas continuas o mesmo. - a ninfa olhou para os olhos esverdeados cheios de mistérios dele e depois para baixo, ele se encolheu. Soltando-o, ela caminhou de volta para a mesa de chá, sentou-se com um largo sorriso nos lábios finos e vermelhos carmim e apontou novamente para a cachoeira. - Vá, vá se lavar... E volte de alma lavada, s'il vous plaît... - ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa em resposta, mas resolveu dar meia volta e ir para onde ela havia apontado. Lenore serviu mais chá para si mesma e ao mordiscar um biscoitinho esmigalhado pelas mãos da criança crescida que ajudara a desabrochar para o mundo feérico, se abanou rapidamente pelo súbito calor que sentira.  
\- Lenore, não tenho roupas para me trocar! - ela ouviu lá longe, a rouquidão continuava. Gargalhando ela respondeu:  
\- Aprenda como lavá-las! - ouviu o resmungo do marinheiro e continuando a se abanar, terminou seu biscoitinho.


End file.
